Rabiscos Confidenciados
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Há duas coisas que você não consegue segurar por muito tempo: ir ao banheiro e piadas sem graça. Bella está apertada para fazer xixi. O banheiro masculino está disponível. Ela deixa a vergonha de lado e o encara. Entretanto, algo a prende lá por muito mais tempo do que realmente pretendia. UA, OOC.


**Título:** Rabiscos Confidenciados.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** K+ — 13 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella.

**Gênero:** Romance e humor.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Meyer. Eu não sou a Meyer. Então Twilight não é meu. Desculpem a redundância.

**Sinopse:** Há duas coisas que você não consegue segurar por muito tempo: ir ao banheiro e piadas sem graça. Bella está apertada para fazer xixi. O banheiro masculino está disponível. Ela deixa a vergonha de lado e o encara. Entretanto, algo a prende lá por muito mais tempo do que realmente pretendia.

**N/A:** Eu estou a ponto de não aguentar mais encarar o Word aberto. Eu tenho que parar de escrever, mas eu, obviamente, estou com problemas de controle e com problemas para terminar o que começo. E a minha mente está visivelmente transtornada por coisas doces. Esse é o resultado de muito café, livros didáticos, ENEM e pouco sono. Espero que alguém aprecie.

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

_Narrado por Bella Pé-quente Swan._

.

Cachoeiras. Eu adoro cachoeiras. Aquela água toda caindo por cima de pedras e desembocando em mais água ainda. Como rios. Eu adoro nadar em rios. Ainda farei isso nua. Deve ser como o mar. Eu já nadei nua no mar, é realmente divertido. Toda aquela água salgada no seu corpo, no entanto, não é tão animadora, mas ainda assim é relaxante. As ondas se erguendo e quebrando no seu corpo, fazendo cócegas.

Tanta... _água_.

Uma pontada no meu baixo ventre me faz contorcer. Certo, esqueça essas baboseiras naturais. Pense em mariposas. Mariposas coloridas, voando pelas árvores, pousando em folhas molhadas, cobertas por gotinhas de chuva. Oh, chuva. Chuva é algo tranquilizador. Nuvens desfazendo-se em pingos e caindo sobre o seu corpo, molhando e acariciando. Outra pontada. Não. Água novamente, _não_.

Olho ao meu redor, conferindo o tamanho da fila em que estou. Deve ter cerca de vinte garotas à minha frente. Mais cinco atrás e umas quinze ao meu redor. Essas ao redor, estão, _obviamente_, maquiando-se e penteando seus cabelos. E lavando as mãos. Água saindo da torneira. Água rodeando as mãos de cada uma. Água sendo jogada contra os seus rostos.

Água, água, água.

— Ca-ce-te — rosno baixinho, incapaz de aguentar toda essa tortura.

Eu não deveria ter entrado no jogo tolo de Verdade ou Desafio que todos estavam jogando. Eu sei que eu nunca cumpro os desafios e que sempre farão quem não cumpre beber dois copos de água a cada falha, mas eu precisava ouvir as respostas das verdades de algumas pessoas. É claro que eu sempre peço os desafios. Não tenho exatamente vontade de partilhar minha vida com qualquer um. Mas, então, as pessoas resolveram ser cruéis. Três copos de água para cada desafio não cumprido.

_Três_. Qualquer pessoa sabe que o banheiro feminino desse colégio está continuamente lotado.

— Malditos — continuo a praguejar, desistindo de ficar aqui.

Começo a procurar espaço para me locomover e sair do banheiro. Eu vou simplesmente escapulir desse prédio e ir ao banheiro da lanchonete do outro lado da rua. Quando finalmente consigo me livrar da confusão de garotas, eu me lembro.

A lanchonete foi fechada. _Fechada_.

— Eu vou fazer xixi no pátio. Perto de alguma árvore — digo a mim mesma, decidida. Não importa que alguém me olhe. É só xixi, não é como se fosse algum tipo mais peculiar de alívio.

Então, quando estou à procura de uma boa árvore, eu noto uma porta. Não, não uma. _A porta_. Minha salvação. Caminho lentamente até ela, não querendo acabar me aliviando em minhas próprias pernas e, quando chego perto o suficiente para analisar o interior, suspiro, confortada. Vazio. Completamente vazio. Lanço um último olhar à placa na porta branca antes de começar a respirar pela boca e entrar.

**BANHEIRO MASCULINO.**

— Bem, que se foda, certo? Eles não parecem precisar daqui mesmo — replico a mim mesma, entrando em um dos cubículos que sei que encontrarei um vaso sanitário. Não é como se eu fosse ter coragem de me agachar em um daqueles mictórios. Eu ainda tenho dignidade. — Nojento — resmungo, quando abro a primeira porta.

Garotos são porcos. Eles evidentemente não sabem para quê serve uma lixeira. Pego o rolo de papel higiênico no canto e forro o meu novo amigo. Franzo o rosto. Oh, Deus, salve-me. Estou tendo pensamentos repugnantes e nem mesmo estou aqui há dois minutos. Balanço a cabeça com suavidade para espantar meu lado garoto de dentro de mim enquanto me acomodo. Então, olho para a porta fechada à minha frente. Tento conter uma gargalhada, porque a porta é tão ou mais rabiscada do que as das garotas. Quero dizer, não se espera que garotos façam fofocas pelas portas dos banheiros, mas, obviamente, eles fazem. Entre piadinhas e _corações_ (eu preciso tirar uma foto disso um dia), noto uma enorme sequência de rabiscos, como se fosse um texto, que ocupam pelo menos um terço da porta. Arqueio as sobrancelhas. O que é isso, Poesia do Banheiro?

Sou incapaz de guardar a minha curiosidade para mim, então me inclino para a porta, cerro os olhos na tentativa de compreender a letra minúscula e desbotada e começo a ler.

_Uhn, olá? Eu não sei como eu poderia começar isso. Quero dizer, você não espera que um cara faça um diário, muito menos em uma porta. O ponto é que aqui me parece mais seguro do que comprar um caderno para isso. Eu poderia me arrepiar apenas em pensar na minha mãe encontrando um diário no meu quarto que não fosse da minha irmã. Então, tem essa garota..._

Oh. Um desabafo. Na porta do banheiro masculino. Um garoto escrevendo sobre uma garota. Um grunhido de fofura escapa de mim. Se eu fosse sua Julieta, já o teria pegado para mim.

_...mas ela nunca nem mesmo olhou para a minha cara. Eu tentei falar sobre isso com os caras. É claro que não deu certo. Um cara jamais entenderá porque outro cara se apaixona por uma garota que nunca falou com ele. Eu também não achava isso possível, porque, bem, como você se apaixona sem conversar? A questão que eu descobri, no entanto, é que não precisa conversar para conhecer. Pelo contrário, eu sei muito mais dela observando do que eu acho que as amigas dela sabem. Ela se chama..._

Chiclete. A porra de um chiclete em cima do nome da Pé-quente. Será que foi proposital? Ele ficou com medo de que alguém descobrisse, não conseguiu apagar porque a caneta deve ser permanente e cuspiu ali? O chiclete é roxo. Eu gosto de roxo. Pode ser um tipo de enigma, também. Roxo deve ser ligado ao nome da Pé-quente.

_...e tem essa coisa toda fofa nela. Ela está sempre sorrindo e gargalhando das coisas mais estúpidas. Quero dizer, um dia eu a vi rindo para as frutas da cantina. Quem ri para uma fruta? Ela também não costuma passar os intervalos conversando com ninguém. Ela os passa comendo. Ela está sempre comendo, qualquer coisa. Ela deve ter uma genética muito boa, porque ela também é muito magra. Ela tem essa mania de, quando não está comendo, ler. Ela lê sentada nas escadas, de pé contra uma parede e até mesmo andando. Eu gosto disso nela, principalmente por ela não ter essa coisa clichê com ela, de ser toda metida à leitora de clássicos que as garotas estão tendo hoje em dia. Eu nunca a vi com Jane Austen, por exemplo, mas volta e meia ela está lendo Stephen King. Uma vez, eu a vi com A Cidade do Sol. Ela estava sempre agoniada quando tinha o livro em mãos, ou chorando. Eu o li por causa dela. Achei que seria uma forma boa de puxar assunto. É claro que eu desisti, porque eu sou um covarde e..._

Stephen King e Khaled Hosseini? A Pé-quente tem bom gosto, eu preciso admitir. Eu deveria descobrir quem é. Nós somos meio parecidas, então talvez pudéssemos ser boas amigas. Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma amiga com gostos semelhantes aos meus. E, também, se eu decifrar sua identidade, eu posso fazê-la notar o Conquistador. Isto se eu conseguir descobrir quem ele é, claramente. Sempre fui um bom Cupido. Vai ser moleza.

_...possivelmente gaguejaria. Eu descobri que seu aniversário está próximo, então estava pensando em deixar um presente em sua mesa, ou algo assim. Talvez eu lhe dê o primeiro livro de alguma série. Eu já até o tenho em mente. A protagonista é exatamente como ela. Ela provavelmente poderia dar aula no lugar da professora de Espanhol, também. Eu preferiria, seria um jeito muito melhor de aprender. Ela fala de um jeito engraçado, como se realmente vivesse na Espanha, ou no México, ou Argentina, ou qualquer lugar assim, com aquelas palavras cantadas e agudas que me fazem querer calá-la de um jeito... diferente. Mas ela obviamente não gosta das aulas de Trigonometria, porque está sempre estourando essas bolas de chiclete nas explicações, ou enrolando-o no dedo. É nojento, mas eu tenho a impressão de que ela nem percebe isso. Na verdade, ela é totalmente distraída. Ela não é exatamente o tipo americano com muito peito, mas ela tem essa bunda realmente boa. Os caras sempre fingem que vão dar tapas e ficam babando em cima quando ela passa, mas ela evidentemente não nota. E nenhuma de suas amigas parece querer..._

Dona Pé-quente gosta de Espanhol. Estou gostando cada vez mais desta garota. Quero dizer, ela é totalmente eu. Exceto pelas bolas de chiclete. Eu nunca faria algo assim na aula do Senhor Banner. Não contenho a minha risadinha com essas últimas partes. O Conquistador tem realmente um pau desejoso dentro de suas calças, então. Ele estava parecendo um pouco romântico demais para mim. Pergunto-me porque ele ainda não tentou fazê-la quieta da forma diferente. Eu gosto de Espanhol, mas eu detesto ter que o falar na frente dos outros. Minha voz soa irritante como deve ser a da Pé-quente. Eu adoraria que meu próprio Conquistador me agarrasse no meio da aula da Señora Mendez e arrancasse a vida para fora de mim com um beijo, ou tê-lo encarando a minha bunda. Talvez eu devesse rebolar mais o meu quadril enquanto ando. Será que aí alguém falará de mim na porta de um banheiro? Inclino-me novamente para voltar a ler, porém, o sinal de que o intervalo encerrou soa e me faz lembrar que eu ainda estou com a minha calcinha e calça abaixadas. Arrumo-me e abro a porta apenas um pouco, verificando se não há nenhum garoto rondando por aqui. Suspiro de alívio quando vejo uma cabeça ruiva indo embora e saio correndo, como uma fugitiva.

Então sorrio. Amanhã eu volto, porque não há maneira no mundo que me faça desistir do Conto de Fadas na porta do banheiro masculino.

.

.

.

— _Onde você estava?_ — questiona-me Alice, toda empoleira em sua pose de senhora respeitável assim que eu entro na sala e me sento ao seu lado.

— Não é óbvio? — Rolo os meus olhos para ela. — Vocês me fizeram tomar mais de dez copos de água. Eu possivelmente fiz o xixi de uma semana em dois minutos.

— Nojenta — replica com seu rostinho de fada. — Eu não a vi no banheiro.

— Uhn — faço, confusa em como explicar isso.

Por sorte, o Senhor Banner entra na sala e me livra da situação com Alice. Pego minha mochila para procurar nosso livro de Trigonometria quando noto um invasor. É um pacote vermelho com bolinhas pretas. Parece uma joaninha, penso encantada. Uma joaninha retangular e sem pernas ou cabeça, mas ainda assim uma joaninha. Alice olha para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada e pergunta:

— O que é isso? Seu aniversário foi antes de ontem. — Então seus olhos brilham chamejantes. — Oh. Meu. Deus. Isso é, tipo, de um admirador secreto? _Bella Swan tem um admirador secreto?_ — guincha ela.

— Fale baixo, Alice! — peço irritada. Então encaro outra vez o presente. — É mesmo para mim?

— Claro que é, estava nas suas coisas — ela responde enquanto tenta conter pulinhos em sua cadeira. — Leia, leia, leia o bilhete.

A voz do professor ecoa pela sala, enquanto ele fala qualquer coisa sobre qualquer coisa e eu puxo o papel dobrado colado no pacote. Abro-o e todos os meus músculos se contraem. Eu conheço essa letra. Tenho certeza de que é a mesma do texto da porta do banheiro. A do Conquistador. Tento me concentrar para ler o que está escrito, mas não é difícil. A letra está bem maior e não é desbotada.

_Eu não sei fazer essas coisas pessoalmente, então talvez fique tão à moda antiga que você ache patético, mas isso é para você. Pelo aniversário. Ele já passou há dois dias, eu sei, mas eu não consegui vir à aula para dar antes. Espero que você goste. Eu acho que Kelsey é meio que você com essa coisa de tranças e rabos-de-cavalo presos com fitas coloridas. Ela também tem essa pele clarinha com olhos e cabelos destacando tudo. E ela tem uma boa boca também, sempre pronta para se defender de uma ironia, mas tímida para falar sobre coisas tipo sentimentos. Feliz dezesseis anos, Bells*._

_Com carinho, eu acho,_

_E._

_*Você entenderá o trocadilho com o nome se ler o livro._

— Swan.

O som de meu nome sendo chamado me tira do torpor em que entrei após ler o bilhete. Alice continua quicando em sua cadeira, e tudo o que eu consigo fazer é erguer meu braço para mostrar que estou presente na sala. O professor parece conformado com o fato de eu nunca realmente falar muito em sua aula. Alice me cutuca e ergue suas sobrancelhas, depois as abaixa e as ergue outra vez. Faço uma careta para ela. _Sem perguntas agora_. Ela aceita, mas evidentemente não entende. Abro o pacote e tento não fazer nenhuma vistoria pela sala com os meus olhos, à procura de certo Conquistador. Meu coração está em frenesi. Tiro o livro de dentro e vejo o nome: A Maldição do Tigre.

Oh, oh, oh. É o livro que eu comentei na aula de Literatura com a professora Carmem e eu disse que gostaria de ler. O Conquistador ouviu? Quantas aulas ele faz comigo? Ouço o Senhor Banner falando, mas não consigo me concentrar em nenhuma parte da aula. Estou entediada e nervosa, se é que essa combinação é realmente possível. Procuro um chiclete nos bolsos da minha mochila e fico brincando com ele, enrolando-o no dedo e colocando-o novamente na boca, até fazer uma bola e estourá-la. Então eu percebo. Eu faço a nojeira com o chiclete na aula de Trigonometria. De verdade. E eu nem mesmo sabia disso, mas ele sabe.

Tudo se encaixa tão perfeitamente. A comida a todo instante, as gargalhadas fora de momento, os livros, o Espanhol, o chiclete. Tudo. É por isso que eu simpatizei com a Pé-quente. Ela é eu. Eu sou ela. Mas, então, quem é o Conquistador?

Oh, cacete. Cacete, cacete e mais cacete. Eu tenho caras olhando a minha bunda enquanto eu passo. Eu tenho um cara em especial fazendo isso mais do que os outros. Eu tenho um cara que sente vontade de me agarrar quando eu falo em Espanhol porque ele acha a minha voz irritante, mas gosta da minha boca.

Eu vou pirar.

A aula se encerra e eu nem noto como o tempo passou acelerado. Apenas pego minha mochila e, ao invés de ir para a aula da Señora Mendez, corro para o banheiro masculino. Por sorte está vazio. Quero dizer, não exatamente vazio. Posso ouvir perfeitamente gemidos abafados vindo de uma das cabines. Garotos são realmente porcos. Entro no cubículo que estava durante o intervalo, abaixo a tampa do vaso sanitário e me acomodo ali, ansiosa.

_...lhe dizer isso. Talvez um dia eu acabe perdendo a cabeça. Por ela. Ela realmente me enlouquece. Eu não tenho certeza se consigo me manter afastado por muito tempo, mas também sei que não conseguiria apenas iniciar uma conversa. E eu não posso simplesmente agarrá-la, posso?..._

PODE!, grito mentalmente.

_...Eu vou apenas ter bolas azuis até o final do ano letivo, ou eu vou ganhar um tapa. Não tiraria a razão dela, porque eu não passo de um nerd. Garotas como ela não ficam com nerds. Eu acho. Embora sempre a tenha achado diferente das outras, ela ainda pode ter o sonho de ter um cara ridiculamente forte e alto, sem uns malditos óculos. Não que eu use óculos. Foi mais como uma metáfora..._

NÃO, EU QUERO O NERD!, grito outra vez, já prevendo a dor de cabeça que isso me dará.

_...É. Eu acho que fico por aqui. Se eu conseguir dar a ela seu presente de aniversário, talvez consiga o próximo passo. Não que eu vá voltar a esta cabine para contar. Este lugar é nojento._

Próximo passo? Oh, caralho, ele me deu o presente. Sou uma maldita Pé-quente a espera de um beijo, agora. Eu só espero que ele não tenha mau hálito, embora isso seja fácil de resolver. Agora, o meu próximo passo é ir para a aula de Espanhol e manter um diálogo ridiculamente alto com a Señora Mendez.

Saio do banheiro aos tropeços e consigo chegar à aula, embora ridiculamente atrasada. A Señora Mendez ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, mas não da forma repreensiva como os professores costumam fazer. É mais como "Señorita Swan, yo sé lo que estabas haciendo*.", o que me faz ter arrepios.

— ¿Perdón?* — questiono estupidamente alto.

Quero lançar meus olhos de encontro à sala para ver se alguém se encolhe ao som da minha voz arranhando, porém o mantenho na Señora Mendez.

— Por cierto, señorita. Ya lo sabes* — ela diz e a sua fala soa misteriosa, entretanto, eu a entendo.

Você sabe que não faz diferença ficar ou não aqui, mas é bem-vinda. Claro que eu sei. Meu espanhol é melhor que o dela.

— Hoy, revisión para la prueba* — replica e noto que sua voz arranha tanto quanto a minha. Isso me faz sentir melhor, mas logo a chateação me toma. Revisão? Eu deveria ter ficado de tocaia na porta da sala.

A Señora Mendez tagarela sobre verbos e mais qualquer coisa sobre gramática, enquanto em me mantenho atenta ao meu redor. Tento ser discreta, por isso jogo meus cabelos para frente, dividindo-o em duas partes, uma para cobrir cada lado do meu rosto. Então noto a imbecilidade disso, porque eu sento ao lado da parede. Rolo os olhos para mim mesma. Idiota, sussurro mentalmente. Todavia, antes que eu possa desistir (por favor, eu sou uma péssima espiã), noto um movimento distinto ao meu lado. Fito, ainda na tentativa de ser discreta, e deparo-me com um garoto me encarando. Ele tem a ponta de sua caneta entre os dentes e não consegue se decidir entre olhar para mim ou olhar para a professora. Contenho uma risadinha e imploro a Deus que seja ele. Quero dizer, ele é o Cullen. Eu não me lembro do nome dele agora, porque todos se referem a ele pelo sobrenome.

Fecho os olhos por um instante e faço uma lista mental comparativa. Vejamos, Bella.

Cullen é meio nerd. O Conquistador disse que é nerd.

Cullen tem amigos imbecis. O Conquistador disse que seus amigos são imbecis.

Cullen tem dificuldades em Espanhol. O Conquistador disse que tem problemas com Espanhol.

Três semelhanças. Não consigo ver diferenças, mas isso também não significa que seja ele. Abro os olhos novamente e o encaro por trás da cortina que fiz com meus cabelos. Ele é bonito. Não o tipo bonito-me-foda ou o tipo bonito-estou-desmaiando. Ele é bonito do tipo que você pode olhar e apreciar por muito tempo e não se cansar. Ele é fofo, também. Quero dizer, a sua expressão. Ele tem essa coisa de bebê nele, como se ainda estivesse vendo o mundo pela primeira vez. Em um ato de coragem excessiva para Bella Swan, puxo meus cabelos para o lado oposto, liberando meu rosto. Ele está fitando a Señora Mendez, então não notou que agora sou eu quem está encarando. Ponho meu melhor sorriso nos lábios, esperando o momento em que ele voltará a me olhar.

Não leva dez segundos.

Surpresa. É isso o que está estampado em sua face. Então, em uma reação que me faz grunhir baixinho de amor, ele cora. As maçãs de suas bochechas ficam completamente vermelhinhas. Eu sempre achei babaca gente corando — inclusive eu. Contudo, nele é... _Argh_. _Fofo e fofo e fofo_, grita meu subconsciente. Aumento meu sorriso e, quando eu tenho certeza de que ele voltará a prestar atenção na aula, ele sorri. Para mim.

— ¿Señor Cullen, un problema?* — indaga a Señora Mendez.

Ele sai de seu estupor e acena um não com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. E eu fico boba. _Edward_. Estou certa, é ele. As iniciais batem. Oh, cacete. Preciso de papel e caneta.

— Alice, Alice, Alice. Papel e caneta, já — peço a minha amiga e ela me olha atordoada.

Estalo os dedos em frente a seu rosto e ela faz uma careta de compreensão, estendendo-me seu bloco de notas e apontando para meu estojo em cima da mesa. Ah, é claro. Eu tenho caneta. Pego uma e fico batucando-a nos meus dentes, pensando no que posso escrever.

— Que tal: "Obrigada pelo presente. Estou esperando você na saída."? — inquire, pegando-me desprevenida.

— Como você...? — pergunto perplexa.

— Pela sua cara de boboca, é claro que você descobriu quem é. — Alice rola seus olhos escuros um instante e depois sorri. — Eu não sei como não percebi de primeira que era dele. Por favor, Bella Swan. Eu já tinha sacado o encantamento do Cullen por você. Há meses.

— E por que você não me disse? — objeto e minha voz sai estrangulada. — Bela amiga que você é.

— Bellinha, pense comigo: se eu dissesse que o Cullen está babando por esse seu traseiro, você não acharia que eu apenas estaria tentando encontrar um namorado para você?

Estalo a língua, irritada. Alice tem razão, eu definitivamente acharia isso.

— Certo — concordo contrariada.

Volto a fitar o papel em minhas mãos e desisto. Sem mais indiretas. Vou simplesmente o atacar quando der o sinal. Alice sorri para mim, possivelmente entendendo e aprovando meus pensamentos.

Rabisco mentalmente o que posso falar para ele, mas nada me parece certo. Eu realmente nunca interceptei um garoto. Eu nunca nem mesmo beijei. Oh, caralho. Eu não sei o que fazer. Sinto minhas mãos começarem a tremer em conjunto com as minhas pernas. Diferentemente do previsto, os minutos restantes da aula da Señora Mendez são engolidos e o alerta do fim da aula caçoa da minha confusão. Assisto meus colegas saindo da sala e, entre eles, Edward sai com um de seus amigos imbecis — eu nunca sei o nome dele. Respiro fundo algumas vezes, enquanto Alice simplesmente salta de sua cadeira e acena um tchau para mim. Vadia. Deixou-me à mercê do desconhecido. Batucando as unhas na classe, concluo que... _Nada_. Mente vazia e oca. Apenas guardo minhas coisas e saio da sala. Procuro-o com os olhos e vejo aquela cabeleira cor de ferrugem mais à frente. Aprecio a vista uns instantes. Ele é alto. Não é do tipo forte, nem do tipo gordo, nem do tipo esquelético.

É do meu tipo.

Deus me ama. Eu não poderia estar mais agradecida pelo presente.

— Ei, Conquistador! — grito de súbito, surpreendendo a mim mesma. É claro que ele nem mesmo olha para trás. Ninguém olha. Quero dizer, olhe do que eu o chamei. Solto o ar com força, repreendendo o meu cérebro por não estar de acordo com a minha boca. — Edward! — grito novamente e, desta feita, ele olha.

Acho que minhas pernas estão derretendo.

Edward permanece parado lá à frente, ao lado de seu amigo imbecil que tem um olhar chocado preso em si. Eu riria se conseguisse descobrir onde fica minha boca para isso. Então Edward sorri para mim, com incredulidade e algo que eu não sei o que é, mas, novamente, ele tem aquela coisa de que está provando o ar pela primeira vez. Crio coragem e chamo:

— Vem cá!

Ele vem. Seus passos estão de acordo com o que é considerado normal, porém, tenho vontade de pedir que venha mais rápido. Cada passada parece durar dez segundos. Quando ele está perto o suficiente de mim, puxo o ar pelo nariz e aspiro seu cheiro. É como menta. Edward sorri e tem suas bochechas pintadas de rosa outra vez e ainda assim eu o acho fofo. Mordo o início do meu lábio, tentando pensar no que dizer. As únicas palavras que saem são as mais óbvias:

— Obrigada. Estou louca para começar a ler.

Seus olhos brilham desacreditados. Ele leva a mão à nuca e coça, parecendo constrangido, mas ainda com aquele sorriso tolo no rosto.

— Quando terminar me avise. Podemos trocar teorias — responde e sua voz sai trôpega, ainda que mais firme que a minha.

Sorrio para ele, incapaz de acreditar que ele não mandou o clichê "Como você sabia que fui eu?" ou "Não foi nada, espero que você goste".

_Fofo_.

— Certo, Conquistador — anuo e, em uma onda de audácia, acrescento: — Foi um presente bem pessoal. E atencioso. Sabe, a coisa com as características semelhantes e tudo o mais. Acho que devo um agradecimento mais pessoal também. E mais atencioso.

Edward pisca algumas vezes em confusão. Tento não rolar os meus olhos quando sinto meu rosto esquentando estupidamente. Largo minha mochila no chão, sabendo que o peso irá me prejudicar. Então troco o meu peso de uma perna à outra, cogitando ideias de como fazer isso. Solto um grunhido de derrota. Não há uma fórmula certa.

Quando estou pronta para atacá-lo, sinto suas mãos em minha cintura, puxando-me para ele. Oh, cacete. Estou morta, é tudo o que consigo pensar quando ele pousa seus lábios em cima dos meus enquanto meu peito se choca com brusquidão ao seu. Edward me ergue um pouco, nivelando nossas alturas, e distribui pequenos beijos pela minha boca, sem nunca as separar por mais de milímetros. Então ele pesca o meu lábio inferior, morde-o e eu finalmente consigo reagir.

Com um ridículo gemido.

Sinto-o sorrir contra a minha boca e eu arrisco passar a pontinha da minha língua por seu lábio superior, escorregando-a aos poucos para encontrar a sua. Quando isso acontece, sinto gosto de menta. Oh, bem, agora eu sei de onde vinha o cheiro e que ele, por sorte, não tem mau hálito. Solto uma risadinha, cética ao fato de que estou concentrada em tudo, menos em sentir. Edward me aperta com mais força contra o seu corpo, comprimindo meus — supostos — seios em seu peito e então eu esqueço tudo. Tudo. Apenas me permito sentir. Seu gosto, seu cheiro, a textura de sua pele, de sua língua, de seus lábios. Sua temperatura alta aumentando a minha. Sua mão direita enroscada no meu cabelo trançado, a esquerda espalmada nas minhas costas, deslizando, deslizando, até chegar ao meu cóccix e voltar a subir.

Adentro uma de minhas mãos em seus cabeços bagunçados. São macios. Eu adoraria passar um tempo brincando com eles. Talvez eu possa fazer carinho neles até ele dormir. Sou arrancada de meus pensamentos quando sua mão aperta suavemente a minha bunda. Ao invés de empurrá-lo e dar-lhe um tapa, aperto-me ainda mais contra ele. Todavia, como que para nos lembrar de que não estamos em qualquer lugar, o segundo sinal soa e nos arranca de nossa recém-descoberta bolha.

Edward se afasta alguns centímetros de mim e me libera de sua compressão, levando sua boca até meu ouvido. Ele dá um beijo com a boca entreaberta embaixo do lóbulo da minha orelha e fala em um sussurro:

— Acho que vou lhe presentear com uma biblioteca. Um agradecimento para cada livro?

Eu sorrio e tento expulsar a timidez. Não funciona. Sou apenas uma garotinha tola perto dele.

— Eu adoraria uma biblioteca — assinto para ele. — Entretanto, eu poderia transformar o agradecimento em hábito, Conquistador.

Não preciso o olhar para saber que tem as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Estalo a língua, pensando em como explicar que li seus rabiscos na porta do banheiro. Quero dizer, não se espera que uma garota descubra em minutos que você é o "admirador secreto" dela, muito menos que ela te agarre e se ofereça para fazer isso sempre. É, não.

— Sou uma Pé-quente sem peitos, mas com uma bunda boa, sabe? — indago retoricamente, esperando que ele entenda.

Edward entende. Penso que ele vai congelar, corar e balbuciar alguma coisa, mas ele ri. O som melódico me deixa de pernas bambas.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que você se aventurava no banheiro masculino — replica e morde o lado do meu pescoço, deixando-me arrepiada.

— E eu não tinha ideia de que um suposto nerd poderia ser tão... tão... _tão_ — retruco, sem conseguir concluir a frase de uma maneira mais inteligente. — Mas eu sempre gostei deles. De um em particular, agora — consigo acrescentar.

Edward se afasta de mim, provavelmente em uma tentativa de me olhar. Ele tem um sorriso tortinho preso aos lábios e suas bochechas estão meio vermelhas. Então ele se inclina para mim outra vez e deposita um beijo em minha testa.

— Você poderá ter mais ideias sobre esse em particular — diz, embora sua expressão tenha adquirido seriedade. — Se quiser, é claro.

— Isso é um convite? Porque, sabe, eu estou ansiosa para jogar Verdade ou Desafio.

Ele me olha confuso por um instante. Contudo, sua contrariedade se dissipa rapidamente.

— Eu sei muitas coisas sobre você. Sabe o que isso significa? — questiona ele.

— Que enquanto eu vou tentar arrancar detalhes sobre a sua vida com verdades você vai me fazer cumprir desafios?

— Exatamente. À moda moderna.

— E como ela é? — pergunto, mesmo sabendo sua resposta.

— Assim — ele diz antes de ter a _paciência_ de me fazer uma demonstração.

E, desta vez, eu não penso em nada além do quão bom é ser calada pelo meu Conquistador.

* * *

(Google tradutor, não sei falar Espanhol, rs.)

*Señorita Swan, yo sé lo que estabas haciendo: Senhorita Swan, eu sei o que estava fazendo.

*¿Perdón?: Com licença?

*Por cierto, señorita. Ya lo sabes*: Certamente, senhorita. Você sabe.

*Hoy, revisión para la prueba: Hoje, revisão para a prova.

*¿Señor Cullen, un problema?: Senhor Cullen, algum problema?

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei. Que coisa boba, Ju. Eu disse que há açúcar escorrendo dos meus dedos. Agora, se tu gostou, deixe um carinho para mim aí embaixo, nesta caixinha. Todo mundo agradece e aumentar a cota de boas ações é totalmente beneficente para ti. Até! :3


End file.
